Love in Sunnydale
by Jake456
Summary: After moving away from Pittsburgh Justin finds new friends in Sunnydale and maybe new love. Warning: Xander/Justin slash
1. Chapter 1

Love in Sunnydale

A/N: this is a big AU of BtVS season 3 and of Queer as Folk Season 1 and it will be slash of the Xander/Justin variety, it takes place after the Lovers Walk episode.

Disclaimer: I do not own either BtVS or the Queer as Folks series or the characters in the shows.

Chapter 1

Justin looked at the information for the town of Sunnydale, his mom moved them here after she had seen his father kick him out, and his mother had enough so she decided to move them to Sunnydale as she had actually gotten a good job there working for the Mayor's office so she, Justin and Molly were moving to California. Justin was pissed off; he had lost his virginity to Brian and he really loved the older man, he wondered, 'Would Brian even notice if I was gone or would Brian move on?' as he packed his bags, Molly had complained about moving and leaving all of her friends behind but their mom had made up her mind, she wanted a new beginning for all of them.

"Mom," Justin said, "isn't there anywhere else we can move too? Like, maybe, somewhere else here in Pittsburgh?"

Jennifer looked at Justin, he had changed so much in the last couple of months; she had found out he was gay and, well, she was still trying to accept that about him. What she couldn't accept was his crush on such an older man but maybe he could at least find someone nice around his own age and maybe, just maybe, they could find happiness in Sunnydale.

"But mom, the town seems almost abnormally normal," Justin said as they drove west, "it sounds like a boring little town," he continued to try to convince her again.

She looked back at Justin and said, "I know it seems hard right now but you'll find new friends there."

Justin growled as they continued to drive west, he really didn't like leaving his friends and Brian behind but he knew that Brian could find someone new and resigned himself to wasting away in a normal humdrum town away from the city, at least it was close by LA which would be cool to spend his Fridays and possible weekends.

As they drove past the welcome sign Justin grumbled and said, "I don't think I'll like it here," as they drove to their new house, he saw the rather large house and Justin said, "Mom, how did we get this place?"

"Oh, the property values in this town are really low," Jennifer said as she opened the back of the U-haul, "like they've been slashed repeatedly," and added, "Justin, help me with the boxes."

Justin sighed as he picked up the first box and carried in the house, he heard his mom say, "The top left room is yours."

"Alright mom," Justin called as he brought in the boxes. 'Thankfully,' he thought, 'we didn't bring that many boxes, dad had been particularly bitter in the divorce,' he was struggling with some of the heavier boxes.

Justin growled, 'Did my mom have to be cheap by not hiring moving men?' as he suddenly heard a voice say, "Hey, do you need help?" Justin looked up and saw a smiling man around his age he gulped and said, "Yeah, I do."

"Okay, let me help," the boy said as he picked up a box and carried it to the door.

Justin smiled and said, "Oh yeah, I'm Justin Taylor, it's nice to meet you."

"Oh, I'm Xander Harris," the boy said as he got back into the trailer to pull out a box.

"Nice to meet you," Justin said as he found himself checking Xander out. He thought to himself, "Xander's not that bad looking," he idly wondered if Xander was gay but decided against hitting on him for now because he really had no idea how Xander would respond.

Xander and Justin worked throughout the day unpacking and finally finished well before sundown, "Well," Justin said, "looks like it's going to be night soon."

"Uhh," Xander said, "looks like it's time to get indoors Justin, this town gets a bit weird at night. I'd hate it if something happened to you on your first night here."

"Oh," Justin said, "I was hoping to see if there were any clubs here."

"Well," Xander said, "if you want tomorrow I'll take you to the Bronze."

Justin smiled at Xander and said, "That'd be great, I'd love that but hey, do you want to stay for dinner? I owe you one."

Xander thought it over and knew that he had to go to a meeting of the Scoobies tonight, he really didn't want to though he felt like he was being left out again. Maybe he could take Justin to the Bronze tonight, after all they really didn't need him and he would like to have a normal night out.

"Hey Justin, I might be able to take you to the Bronze today, if you want to that is?" Xander said cheerfully.

Justin shot Xander a huge smile and said, "I'd love that," and ran inside to tell his mom that he'd be out for a little while.

Jennifer looked at who Justin was spending time with, she saw a handsome young man with a large smile and gentle warm brown eyes; he seemed to be a polar opposite of that Brian Kinney man that Justin had a crush on and just for that she liked him already, she really liked that he helped packing, he didn't have to, it was him being polite that won her over and she hoped that he would become Justin's friend.

"Yes, you can go Justin but you have to have dinner first," as she got to the phone, she looked at Xander and asked, "What's a good place to call for takeout?"

"Uhh, in Sunnydale?" Xander said, "Around this time not many restaurants have take out at this time of night. In Sunnydale it gets kind of weird after dark.

"Oh," Jennifer said worried, "maybe you two should stay in, and then we could watch some movies or something like that."

Xander grinned and said, "Oh, Justin and I would be alright, I know how to avoid the trouble spots in Sunnydale."

"Well, please be careful, both of you," Jennifer said, "I don't want anything bad to happen to either of you."

Xander nodded and grabbed Justin by the hand said, "Don't worry, I won't let anything harm your son," as they left the house.

As the two walked through the town Xander kept Justin close to him to keep him safe, when they came to the Bronze Xander sighed with relief; they'd be good for the next little while he kept an eye on Justin, he thought to himself, 'Justin's cute, he would be like candy to vampires.'

Justin looked around at the people dancing at the Bronze and thought to himself, 'They had good music here,' he guessed that it was one benefits to living in a small town; they had good live music, but he sighed, 'I miss Brian a lot and I wish I could just go back to living in Pittsburgh but, as it was, I was stuck in Sunnydale,' but as he saw Xander weave through the crowd holding a couple of drinks, 'At least I have a friend.'

As they sat down Xander asked Justin all sorts of things and Justin saw no need to lie about himself, he decided to let Xander know that he was gay, hoping he wouldn't lose Xander's respect or friendship, "Uhh, Xander I'm gay, I feel it's better if you know outright."

Xander looked at Justin in surprise and said, "Uhh, I don't care actually that if you're gay, it's cool with me."

"You're uneasy aren't you?" Justin said quietly, fearing Xander's response.

"No," Xander said truthfully, "I'm not uneasy, I actually respect you for telling me outright."

Justin smiled brightly, his blue eyes wide. Xander gulped, he had never seen eyes that blue before, and not that he was checking Justin out, no sir, not him. He checked out girls before but he heard a little voice say, 'It's not like you've had THAT much luck with the women Xanny boy,' as he looked at Justin's eyes again, they were really pretty.

"You alright Xander?" Justin asked a bit nervous at why Xander just stopped and stared at him for a bit.

"Uhh, yeah," Xander said quietly trying to keep his mind off Justin's eyes.

The two boys chatted for a couple minutes when Justin heard a, "Xander, there you are," Justin looked up and saw a blonde girl stare down at them.

Xander said, "Uhh, hi Buffy how was the meeting?"

Buffy sighed and said, "We were wondering where you were, you weren't at the meeting and we didn't know where you were."

"I thought I was allowed to have my own life Buffy?" Xander said a little peeved that she was scolding him for just trying to his own life and make new friends.

"It's alright, we were just worried," Buffy said as she suddenly noticed Justin sitting next to Xander, she smiled, Xander's new friend was cute and she smiled at Justin, "Hi, I'm Buffy."

Justin looked at Buffy and said, "Hi, I'm Justin, it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, same here," Buffy said as she sat down across from him, she admired Justin's blonde hair and those blue eyes. He was a total babe; she openly stared at him until Angel came in.

Justin noticed the tall dark stranger come in and, well, he was attractive but he had some sort of weird vibe that he didn't like, he saw Buffy smile and go and kiss him.

She looked back and said, "Oh Justin this is Angel, my boyfriend."

Angel smiled gently at Justin and said, "It's nice to meet you Justin."

Justin noticed that Xander was getting a bit nervous by Angel's presence and wondered why he didn't feel good around the guy; maybe Angel had done something to Xander and said, "Uhh, I gotta get going."

Xander said, "Let me walk you home Justin, it's getting late."

"Sure," Justin said, as they left the Bronze Justin wondered why Xander didn't like Angel but he knew it wasn't his business but Angel creeped him out, what was it about him? He would've thought that he would've gone crazy for some tall dark stranger but something about him felt wrong.

As they got to Justin's home Xander said, "Uhh, if you need someone to show you around at school tomorrow I can."

Justin shot Xander a winning grin and said, "Thanks Xander, I'll see you tomorrow then," and closed the door.

Xander walked home as he always did avoiding areas that he knew to be demon infested, for some reason he was excited about meeting Justin, maybe it was just that he needed some male friends and Justin would be cool to have as a friend.

Justin was laying in his bed thinking about Brian, Daphne, Debbie, Melanie and Lindsey, he missed his friends in Pittsburgh but maybe he could make some new friends here so he wouldn't complain too much and he thought, 'Hmmm, that Xander wasn't exactly hard on the eyes.'

The next morning Jennifer woke Justin and Molly up and said, "Okay guys, I gotta get you guys ready for school," as she heated up a couple of leftovers for them, she looked at them and said, "I'll buy groceries tonight, okay?" After they ate Jennifer got them into the car, she dropped off Molly and then Justin, she looked at him and said, "I know you're unhappy here but you'll love this place, I'm sure of it."

Justin sighed and said, "Whatever," and as he walked out and towards his new school he would do his best to make the best of this new place.

TBC

Poll Question: Should Justin find out about Sunnydale's unique wildlife or should I concentrate on this being more of a romance between Justin and Xander and also what should the Scoobies reaction be when they find out?

Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter.

Chapter 2

Xander was showing Justin around the school when he saw Principal Snyder show up and say, "Harris, who's this?"

Justin looked at Snyder and said, "Sorry sir, my name is Justin Taylor, I'm a new student and Xander was just showing me around."

"Oh," Snyder said, "well Mr Taylor I think you could've found a better guide than this slacker," and added, "Remember to choose your friends with a bit more wisdom," and walked off.

Justin watched Snyder walk off and thought, 'What the hell was his problem?' He looked at Xander, who looked kind of down by what Snyder said; he looked at Xander and asked, "Are you alright Xander?"

"Yeah, I am," Xander frowned, "it's just that Snyder doesn't like me or most kids in general."

'Oh,' Justin thought looking at Xander's frown, 'that didn't look good on him,' and wondered why Xander put up with that kind of crap and then wondered how Snyder got into a position that was near kids?

As Xander and Justin walked down the hallways, Xander pointed out certain things and his mood improved a bit as they got away from that Snyder guy, he was kind of weird but a lot things seemed weird in this town.

As they came to the Library Xander looked in and saw the gang was talking about the latest demon, he had wanted to introduce Justin to Giles but he didn't want Justin to get involved in the slaying so they backed away.

"Hey," Justin asked, "what's going on with you, didn't you want to introduce me to your librarian?"

"Not right now," Xander said, "Giles looks like he's busy so I'll introduce you later."

"Oh, okay," Justin said wondering what was going on with Xander, he seemed a bit moody and he kind of reminded him of Brian and as he thought about Brian, Justin flashed back to when he first met Brian at Babylon. He tried to stop the memories as he missed Pittsburgh so much.

"Hey," Xander said, "Justin what's wrong?" as he went near him he saw that Justin had a frown on his face and he wanted to help his new friend.

"It's just that I miss some people in Pittsburgh," Justin said sadly.

"Oh," Xander said softly, he had no idea who Justin had left behind in Pittsburgh and said, "Oh god did you leave your, Uhh, boyfriend back there?"

"No," Justin said, "Brian and I weren't boyfriends just quite yet," but he then looked at Xander and said, "but he was the guy I lost my virginity too," smiling at Xander's blush and how his eyes went wide.

"That's good," Xander stammered out, "he must've been quite a guy," and continued to try to get the thoughts out of his head of Justin and this Brian guy rolling around together.

"You know something Xander," Justin said, "you're kinda cute when your all flustered like that," he laughed as Xander's face went beet red and he was just staring into space, he got a bit worried until Xander shook his head and Justin said, "You feeling better there Xander?"

"Yeah," Xander said, "sorry about zoning out like that, no one has ever called me cute." 'Unless,' he thought bitterly, 'they're planning on eating me or were playing with my feelings.'

Justin looked over and thought to himself, 'Who wouldn't consider Xander cute? He was funny and in fairly good shape,' he patted Xander on the leg and grinned brightly at Xander.

Xander stiffened at Justin's touch and looked at Justin's bright smile and said, "Damn, your smile is like sunshine, you know that?"

"Sunshine was my nickname from one of my friend's mom," Justin said remembering Debbie and wondered if she knew he was gone yet, 'Probably,' he thought, 'would she miss me or just forget me? I hope not.'

"Well the name fits, you could cheer up anyone with that wonderful smile," Xander said now grinning.

"You're not bad yourself Xander," Justin said as they got up to go to lunch.

Meanwhile in the library, the gang was talking about the Mayor and Willow looked up from her computer saying, "It looks like he hired someone new for his office, her name's Jennifer Taylor."

Buffy's face suddenly lit up, "Xander's new friend, he said his last name was Taylor, he must be her son. What do you think the Mayor hired her for?"

Giles sighed and said, "Maybe we should inform Xander that he should probably avoid all contact with Mr Taylor until we are sure about him and his mother."

Willow frowned, she knew how that would go, she saw that Xander had already considered Justin his friend and knew what would happen when they told Xander to stay away, he had a stubborn streak and there was no way he would simply abandon one of his friends because of what someone had told him to do.

"Uhh Giles," Willow said, "Xander won't listen to you about Justin; he'll probably ignore everything you say to him about Justin."

Buffy looked at Willow and asked, "Why would he ignore what Giles would tell him to do?"

Giles stammered out and said, "I wouldn't tell him he couldn't be friends, I would just suggest he just avoid the young man until we can be sure of him."

Willow smiled to herself and knew just how this would turn out; Giles would calmly tell Xander of his fears and Xander would nod and ignore then Xander would be hanging out with Justin an hour later but she could hang out with them too after all Justin didn't seem evil.

Meanwhile, Xander was still talking with Justin when Willow came in and sat between them, she smiled and said, "Hi Xander, I thought I'd get to know you're new friend better."

"Oh, that's great Willow," Xander said confused about why Willow was suddenly being so interested in his friend.

Willow looked at Justin and decided that there was no way he was evil, Xander usually had a good sense about these things and if he was bonding with Xander so quickly then it meant that Xander liked him and she would support their friendship.

Justin said, "Uhh, it's nice to meet you, Willow is it?"

She nodded and said, "It's nice to meet you too," and proceeded to ask Justin questions about where he came from and she found that she liked the guy and if he was Xander's friend she would be Justin's friend too.

And as quickly as she came she left and Xander said, "Sorry about the third degree Willow gave you, she's a bit overprotective about me, I guess."

"Hey, it's alright," Justin said, "I like how she went to make sure I was a good guy to you, right?"

Xander said, "Yeah, that's gotta be to be it." Xander thought, 'Willow wouldn't have given Justin the talk like that unless she had reason to be distrustful about him and Justin was a good guy.'

"Hey," Xander said, "I gotta get going for a minute; I'll be back in a bit, okay Justin?"

"Oh, okay," Justin said as Xander left, he wondered why Xander suddenly left like that.

Xander walked through the hallway to the library and saw Buffy and Giles talking by themselves, he walked in and asked, "Is there a reason why Willow was giving Justin the third degree?"

Giles looked up and said, "Well we found out his mom works for the Mayor and we're thinking of checking his family's back story out and Willow talked to Justin on her own I assure you."

"I don't think he or his mom are evil," Xander said, "I mean not everyone who works for the Mayor is evil."

Buffy smiled at him and said, "We're just thinking of you Xander."

Xander looked at her and listened to her reasons for why they might not be able to trust Justin just yet and Xander reasoned that they were good reasons but he trusted Justin, he thought, 'Justin was nothing but honest with me and that puts him heads above some of the people I had met in my life."

"So," as Buffy said, "we think it'll be good if you just avoid contact with Justin until I can verify that he's a good guy."

"Uhh, sure," Xander said and he left the library to go back and talk with Justin.

Willow had just walked in and was listening to the conversation Buffy had with Xander and smiled; Buffy just made Xander want to hang out with Justin even more, she really didn't know Xander as well as she thought.

Xander got back to where Justin was waiting and said, "So Justin, you doing anything this weekend?"

"No," Justin said confused by what brought Xander's sudden change of personality, he was kind of upset after that Willow girl came to talk to him and now he was cheerful.

"Good," Xander said, "because I want to show you around town, is that alright with you Justin?"

"Uhh, yes," Justin said confused, 'Did Xander just ask me out?' he thought, he looked up and saw Xander's lopsided grin and answered it with his own grin.

TBC

Please rate and review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Warning: Some M/M kissing and petting.

Chapter 3

Xander sighed; he couldn't believe that he had basically asked Justin out, 'What the hell was I thinking? I probably was just being neighbourly yeah, I think that was it.'

Willow watched Xander's confusion with some amusement, Xander was probably stressed about the group's reaction to Justin, she thought that it didn't seem fair to judge someone by who their parent worked for and she would do her best to help Xander out.

Xander's uneasiness grew as the weekend approached, he wasn't sure what he would do to show Justin around and he really didn't want to introduce Justin to the nightlife just yet. 'Let's keep the vamps away from my new friend,' he thought bitterly.

Justin was considerably calmer, he really wanted to make a good impression on Xander and, hopefully, his friends who he got the impression that they didn't like him and were spying on him and on more than one occasion he swore that he was being followed by the blonde girl or her creepy dark haired boyfriend, he thought, 'Just how old was he anyways?"

On Saturday morning Justin was sitting down to breakfast when he heard a knock on the door, he opened up and saw Xander standing there, smiling sheepishly. Justin said, "Come on in Xander."

"Oh, okay Justin," Xander stammered out, he was getting nervous and he wanted to make sure they avoided anything to do with Slayers, Vampires and Watchers. This was HIS chance to make some friends outside of the group.

Justin pulled Xander in and sat him down so he could join them for breakfast. Xander looked at the food eagerly; his stomach growling as he hadn't eaten today, which was fairly normal and Jennifer sat looking at him and said, "So, where are you taking my son today?"

"Not sure where he would want to go, actually there's like one club and he's already been there," Xander said with a grin.

As they walked around Xander pointed out places that he thought that Justin might like, he also made a point to avoid Buffy because she was still suspicious of Justin's family and all because his mom worked for the Mayor's office. He had done a bit investigating of his own and found out that she was just a secretary and in fact, he was getting worried about her, who knows why the Mayor wanted her there.

Justin told Xander about Pittsburgh, Brian Kinney and about the other guys he met, Xander thought to himself, 'They sounded like nice guys,' and Justin told him about his dad kicking him out.

"My dad, if he even thought I was gay, well,' Xander said, "He'd probably kill me."

Willow walked by and saw them talking in one of the coffee houses, so she came in and tapped Xander on the shoulder and said, "Hi Xander."

Xander nearly jumped out of his skin and sighed with relief when he saw it was Willow and said, "Oh, hi Wills."

She sat down and smiled at Justin and said, "So, how's Xander's tour going?"

"Oh," Justin said, "Xander's a wonderful tour guide; he's been showing me everything he can think of."

Xander looked at Willow and asked, "So Wills, where's Buffy today?"

"She's down in LA with her mom, shopping," Willow said, "Somehow she found out there was a huge sale going on down there."

"So, it's a good idea to expect her to be gone for awhile then?" Xander said hopefully.

"Oh yes," Willow said and laughed, she had found out about the sale a while ago and decided to help Xander befriend Justin by making sure Buffy found out about it so she would be gone for awhile.

"Oh," Justin said quietly, "Is there a reason why Buffy doesn't like me? I mean I've caught her following me a couple of times and if it isn't her it's that Angel guy."

Xander gave Willow a look, he hadn't any idea that Buffy was that suspicious of Justin and she had Deadboy following him too now that was the last straw. His face darkened a bit.

Willow looked worried and said, "Uhh, I didn't even know about that," and truthfully she didn't, they were doing that. She had been told by Buffy that all they were doing was monitoring what the Mayor had been doing, not following Justin around but she supposed it could all be a coincidence.

Justin quickly spoke up and said, "It could've been my imagination too, you know?" He really didn't want to come between friends and as he looked at the angry look on Xander's face and he smiled brightly and tapped Xander's shoulder to get him to calm down.

Xander sighed as he looked into Justin's eyes and realized that he might've scared Justin and he smiled back at him and said, "Sorry for getting mad, you're right Justin, it might not be her."

Willow mouthed a, 'Thank you,' to Justin and patted Xander on his shoulder and said, "I gotta get home."

Xander waved goodbye to her and turned his attention to Justin and they began to chat animatedly about things they might have in common and as they decided to walk home Justin said, "Xander, do you want to have dinner with us again?"

"I never turn down free food," Xander said laughing as they continued walking.

Justin smiled, Sunnydale didn't seem so bad anymore and he loved hanging out with Xander. He wondered if he could somehow make friends with that Buffy girl, then he wouldn't be responsible for breaking up friends.

As they got to Justin's house Justin called, "Mom, I'm home," and noticed a note saying, 'Justin; Molly and I are going to be in LA for the evening, there's a pizza in the fridge.'

Xander said, "Cool, house party while she's gone."

Justin shook his head and smiled as he entered the kitchen and put the pizza in the microwave and yelled, "Xander, there should be some DVDs if you want to watch a movie."

Xander looked in the cabinet and saw a bunch of movies, he finally picked a movie that looked good and saw Justin come out of the kitchen holding a plate with the pizza in it and he sat down next to Justin.

As they sat in companionable silence watching the movie as Xander stretched out and he accidentally touched Justin's shoulder, he panicked and pulled his hand back and Justin said, "Don't worry about touching me."

"It's not that," Xander said in a quiet voice, "I like you a lot and I hate freaking out about things like this. I mean, I was nervous as hell when about meeting you this weekend."

Justin shook his head and said, "Xander, it was two friends having a nice time out."

Xander smiled softly and said, "Thanks," and patted Justin on the shoulder, he looked into Justin's eyes, blue eyes met his dark brown and a spark passed between them and moved them closer together, as their heads moved closer together he gulped and kissed Justin.

Justin sighed as Xander's lips pressed against his, he parted his lips and allowed Xander's tongue access into his mouth and he thought, 'Who taught Xander how to kiss?' As Xander pulled him closer and his hand slid underneath Justin's shirt and felt his bare chest, as his hand moved up he felt Justin's nipple ring then he pulled away.

"Xander, are you alright?" Justin asked after Xander pulled away.

"Oh god!" Xander groaned, "You are the best damned kisser I've ever met."

"Don't worry Xander," Justin said, "I won't say anything to your friends about this."

"No, it's not that," Xander said, "And trust me; I'm freaking out over the fact that I kissed you and the fact that I want to do it again and you are the best damned kisser I've met."

Xander continued to babble for a couple of minutes until Justin kissed him in an effort to stop the babbling, as Xander's babble quickly gave way to Xander's sigh of satisfaction Xander's hand moved towards Justin's hair. He had wanted to run his hands through Justin's hair but he pulled away and managed to cough out, "Slow, let's take it slow."

Justin nodded; he didn't want to ruin it. He could wait for Xander but he felt like his kisses could make up for it, he liked the kisses, Xander knew how to kiss. He whispered, "Xander it's late, do you want to stay over?"

"Yeah I, uhh, guess I could," he whispered, "But I should stay on the couch, okay?"

"Sure," Justin said, knowing that Xander would be nervous around him. He touched Xander's arm and got up to get some blankets and pillows for him and sat next to him.

Xander looked at Justin's body and his face turned red, 'Justin is really good looking and he had a face that, if he wanted too, he could have any girl he wanted and he was here with me.'

Justin decided to risk it and snuggled close to Xander, who looked surprised but he put his arm around him and whispered, "This feels kind of nice."

"Mmmhmm," Justin mumbled sleepily as he fell asleep on Xander's shoulder.

"Oh god," Xander moaned as he felt Justin breath, he felt content and he quickly fell asleep.

Jennifer sighed as she drove back into Sunnydale, she hated leaving Justin alone but she didn't want to have Molly to go to the schools in Sunnydale so she had looked at some of the private schools in LA and she just wished she could help Justin like that but he was almost done school and she was sure he could find an art school in LA.

As she drove in she saw the light from the TV, she sighed, she hadn't wanted Justin to stay up this late and as she walked in she saw her son cuddled up to Xander. She gasped; she hadn't expected him to date so soon so she snuck in and saw Justin cuddled up close to Xander.

Xander looked up and panicked for a moment when Jennifer shook her head gently and smiled, "It's alright, just let him sleep."

He nodded, yawned and fell asleep and Jennifer put the blanket over them thanking god that Justin had found such a good friend and as she looked she thought, "Possibly more."

Justin woke up the next morning and saw that he was cuddled next to Xander, he blushed as he tried to get up when he heard Xander mumble, "No move, sleep, still," and pulled Justin closer to him.

"Oh, alright," Justin grinned as he cuddled next to Xander, he put his hand on Xander's hair and nearly giggled; it was as soft as he thought it would be and went back to sleep.

Xander woke up a couple of hours later and nearly freaked when he remembered what had happened. He sighed; he wouldn't mind exploring whatever this was with Justin as he felt content with Justin in his arms like this.

As Justin's eyes fluttered opened he saw Xander staring down at him and said, "Oh, you stayed?"

"Now why would I stay away from the most comfy person ever, you're just like a big teddy bear," Xander said happily."

"I'd thought you would still be a bit freaked out," Justin said quietly.

"Nope, but I demand the right to freak out and panic," Xander said, "Because I want to keep seeing you in a romantic way, if you want that of course."

Justin blushed and said, "Sure Xander, lets see where this could take us, okay?"

Xander grinned and, as Justin gave him a slight kiss, said, "Yeah, I want that."

TBC

Please rate and review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

WARNING: M/M kissing and M/M sex scene and I must also warn you all that someone is going to be severely injured.

Chapter 4

It had been a couple of weeks since Xander and Justin had started dating; he was learning a lot about Justin and enough to know that he should be jealous of this Brian guy.

Justin was getting a bit upset on how Xander wouldn't even let him touch him in public but in private he was all over him and he was getting sick of it, he was falling in love with Xander and he wanted to kiss Xander in front of people, to let them know he was taken and that Anya chick was pissing him right the hell off by the way she was attempting to hang off his man.

Buffy was noticing the changes in Xander; that he was a lot happier than he usually was, he tended to ignore her and Faith training and that used to be like his favourite thing to watch and she wasn't the only one, Cordelia had also noticed it and she was going to see what was going on.

She saw Xander with that new kid, Justin something-or-the-other, she saw him smile at something Justin had said and saw Xander whisper something into Justin's ear and apparently Justin didn't know she was watching as he gave Xander a kiss.

'So that's how it is?' she thought, 'Of course, after me what other woman could compare,' she decided to keep an eye on them even if she had to go back to the Scoobies, as she walked into the library she heard Buffy saying, "Giles, it's weird that Xander is this happy, he has a big goofy grin on his face, that Justin put a spell on him."

'Of course he does,' Cordelia thought, 'He's in love and this guy returns his affections.' Then she saw Xander come in and she grabbed him and dragged him out of the library.

"Uhh Cordy," Xander said, "What the hell are you doing?"

She smiled and said, "Helping your new friend. I mean, he has to be seen in public with you, right? So why must he suffer your horrible fashion sense?"

Xander blushed and said, "How'd you find out?"

"Next time he gives you gives you a kiss like that he should make sure that you're alone and now," Cordelia said, "I have to help him make sure his boyfriend is presentable so he can take you out in public."

"Hey," Xander said, "Right now not boyfriends, he's a friend that I like to kiss so totally not boyfriends yet."

Cordelia smirked and said, "So you don't mind that Larry is putting the moves on him?"

"What!" Xander nearly yelled and glared in the direction that Cordelia pointed at and saw nothing.

She laughed a bit and said, "Your jealous, isn't that cute."

"Don't do that!" Xander yelled angrily as he turned red in face at the thought of Justin being touched by someone other than him, he hated that image.

"Then be a good boyfriend," Cordelia said, "And tell him how you feel," at Xander's confused look she sighed and added, "You tend to hide how you feel about people you love, you have trouble saying you love anyone."

"But," Xander said, "I liked Buffy and I told her."

"Then tell me something," Cordelia said, "When you think about Buffy how do you feel as she's jumping around in a skin tight suit, or has your new friend taken her place?"

Xander thought of Buffy jumping around in one those tight leather suits and suddenly Justin was the one jumping around in the suit, he blushed as the blood rushed to another part of his anatomy.

Cordelia smirked and said, "I told you so," and added, "You better tell that boy you like him or, god help me, I'll find the nearest cutest gay guy I can find and introduce him to your friend."

"It's just that," Xander said quietly, "I'm not sure how I feel about him yet. I like him, I really like him but there's a problem: Buffy thinks he's evil."

"Oh please," Cordelia said, "She thinks anyone prettier than her is evil and your new friend is definitely prettier, what with that gorgeous blond hair and those blue eyes," and stopped herself and said, "We're sure he's gay?"

"Yes," Xander said, "He's gay, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be wanting to kiss me if he was straight."

She shrugged, laughed and said, "Of course but then again you are very kissable, I know Larry had his eye on you."

"Please," Xander said as they got up, "It's not my lips he wants; it's my ass that's got his attention."

"Yeah, it's a pretty cute ass alright," Cordelia laughed.

As they walked through the school Cordelia sighed and told Xander, "You have to know that Buffy thinks Justin put some sort of spell on you."

"Yeah, I know. She's having Willow do all sorts of spells on me to see what magical stuff is on me," Xander said bitterly, "It's starting to get annoying."

Cordelia shook her head and said, "Wow, someone has a genuine interest in you and he's either got to be a demon or evil."

"It's not like I have a good track record here," Xander said, "I mean there was the mantis lady and Incan Mummy girl, so I guess Buffy's just going with what goes, with her in mind is most likely a bad thing."

"Well," Cordelia said, "Well someone lives in the past but hey, if he turns out to be some sort of incubus and drains your life energy, I'll kill him."

Xander laughed, shook his head and said, "He's actually the best kisser I've ever met," and at Cordy's look of indignation he put his hands up and said, "That means you're the best girl I've kissed."

She laughed and said, "Of course I am, I guess I just ruined you for other women. But now I think you have to take him out tonight or, before you say no, I will introduce him to every gay man I can find."

"Sure," Xander said, "I could really do without Buffy's game of 'what spell is Xander under' and please don't threaten that, I don't think I could stand to see him dating someone else."

Later that day Xander was walking to Justin's house and he was getting nervous, partly because he believed Cordelia's threat about introducing Justin to any and all gay men she could find and he was getting nervous because Justin was starting to get a bit upset that he wouldn't tell anyone they were dating. He found himself in front of Justin's door.

Justin heard a knock on the door and saw Xander standing in front of the door and smiling nervously, before Justin could say anything Xander launched himself at him and pulled him into a savage kiss.

Xander whispered, "Justin, before I lose my nerve, will you go out with me?"

"What?" Justin said, "In like an actual date? Outside, where people can see us?" And began to laugh a bit at Xander's nod.

"Yes," Xander said, "In public and everything, I want people to know who my boyfriend is."

"Does this mean I can touch you in public Xander?" Justin said as he kissed Xander lightly, "And that you want me as a boyfriend?"

"Everything above the waist is fine," Xander said, "And in private? Well, you can touch anywhere you want and I do want you as my boyfriend."

Justin smiled brightly and his bright blue eyes twinkled as Xander kissed him, he whispered, "So, where do you want to go?"

Xander thought it over and said, "So not sure right now, I really don't know any place to take you on a date."

"Let's just go out to dinner," Justin said, "That way we can eat and maybe dance?"

"I suck at dancing," Xander said, "It's kind of spastic and I'm afraid that you'll want to date someone with rhythm."

Justin laughed and said, "Let's go you big goof."

As they left Xander took Justin's hand and intertwined his fingers with his and smiled, he felt content and as he looked into Justin's eyes he suddenly took him into his arms and kissed him deeply, he whispered, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Mmm," Justin moaned as he melted into the kiss, Xander was an incredible kisser. He broke off the kiss and whispered, "I think I'm falling for you too."

Xander's grin could light up a room as he and Justin walked down the street unaware that someone had seen them.

As Xander ate his burger and Justin watched surprised, he hadn't expected Xander to eat so much but then again he had seen Xander eat before.

After dinner Xander reached over to give him another kiss and Justin popped a breath mint into his mouth causing Xander to glare in mock anger and Justin said, "Don't you get angry at me, you had to have the burgers with extra onions."

Xander blushed and said, "Sorry Justin."

"It's alright," Justin said, "But now we are going to a movie, alright?"

"No dancing?" Xander said, kind of relived that he wouldn't have to scare Justin off with his spastic moves.

"And besides you said you didn't know how to dance, which I still think is bull. I mean it's just like sex."

"Yeah," Xander said, "And I'm a virgin, so wouldn't know about that either."

Justin froze and said, "You're a virgin? How is that possible?" At Xander's cute expression he said, "I mean you're beautiful, who wouldn't want you in bed?"

"You'd be surprised," Xander said in a slightly bitter voice.

"I want you in bed," Justin whispered slightly.

Xander groaned out, "I want you too Justin, I want you so badly it hurts."

"Hmm," Justin said as he pulled Xander into a kiss, "You want to go back to my place? We can watch some movies and mom's not going to be there."

As they got back to Justin's place Xander was getting nervous; Justin wanted to have sex with him and he wasn't sure he could measure up to this Brian guy.

Justin pulled him inside, "Xander," he whispered, "Do you want to stay with me tonight?"

Xander squeaked out, "Yes, I do."

As they got inside Justin's house Xander's face turned red and Justin smiled at Xander and pulled him upstairs to his room and sat him down on his bed.

"Uhh, nice bedroom," Xander said quietly, realizing that this was the first time he had been in Justin's room. He looked around as Justin left, he picked up the sketch book Justin had and looked at some of the drawings, he saw one of him and, as he looked at it closely, it was good.

He heard Justin say, "I drew that the day we met, I guess I had a little crush on you when we first met."

Xander blushed again as Justin kissed him softly and tugged a bit on his shirt, Xander lifted up his arms and allowed Justin to take his shirt off

"God," Justin whispered as he looked at Xander's bare chest, "You are so beautiful," as he rubbed Xander's chest as Xander tried to pull his shirt off.

Justin grinned and pulled his shirt off and let Xander see him, "Oh god," Xander moaned as he reached out to touch Justin's nipple ring and pulled on it slightly, causing Justin to moan in pleasure.

"Okay Xander," Justin said, "I want to see you naked now."

"Uhh," Xander blushed and got up and pulled his pants down, Justin whistled and smiled.

"You're a big boy Xander," he whispered as he put wrapped his hand around his cock and smiled at Xander's blush, he looked at how hard Xander was and licked his lips and tentatively began to lick at his cock and took him into his mouth.

Xander groaned as he felt Justin's mouth wrapped around his cock, he looked down at Justin's head, "Please," he whispered, "If you don't want me to cum in your mouth then you gotta stop."

"No way," Justin whispered, "When you fuck me I want you to last a little while and by the way, you taste good."

"Oh god!" Xander moaned as Justin licked and sucked happily, he gripped Justin's hair and involuntary thrust into Justin's mouth.

As Justin continued to suck Xander felt his climax coming up and groaned, he said, "Justin, I'm gonna come!" and tried to pull out only for Justin to hold him in place and he yelled out as he flooded Justin's mouth with his seed.

Xander nearly collapsed from the intensity of his orgasm; he looked at Justin and said, "Goddamn, that was incredible."

"Yeah, it was Xander," Justin said as he took his pants off and joined Xander in bed cuddling him and nuzzling Xander's chest, "And I'm going to make sure you get nice and hard and then we can have a bit more fun."

Xander groaned as he felt Justin's hand play with his balls he whispered, "Justin, I really like this."

"Mmmmmm," Justin moaned as he continued to play with Xander's genitals, he was impressed that Xander was getting hard already and Xander looked in amazement as he was getting hard again, 'How the hell was that happening!' he thought, 'After what Justin had done with his mouth I thought I would be spent for the night.'

Xander's hand snaked down and felt Justin's hard cock and he whispered, "You're not bad yourself."

Justin got up and up and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube he said, "Now," as he placed a dollop of lube in Xander's hand and bent over.

Xander's eyes darkened, he knew what to do and began to prepare Justin for him; he slipped his finger into Justin's entrance and he moaned out Justin's name as he continued to prepare his ass.

"Alright," Justin pleaded after Xander had used his fingers to stretch his ass out, "I'm ready."

Xander nodded and ripped open the condom package and slid his cock into it, he looked at Justin's ass and vowed to make this good for him.

With a gentle thrust, he thrusted all the way to the root, Xander moaned, this felt right, this felt good. He heard Justin moan and stayed still until Justin could get used to his girth, he heard Justin whisper, "Please Xander, fuck me, please."

Xander growled as he started to thrust, he looked at Justin's back and said, "On your back, I want to see you."

Justin quickly turned over and Xander began to thrust again and loved watching Justin's face while he was fucking him, his blue eyes where shut tight and he hear Justin moan, "Xander!"

Xander groaned and felt the sweat on him and he moaned out Justin's name as he sent one last brutal thrust Into Justin and he came, he heard Justin hiss in pleasure as he climaxed, his seed covering both their bellies as he collapsed on top of Justin.

"Oh god!" Xander moaned, "So not a virgin anymore," as he pulled Justin close to him and kissed his head.

Justin got a towel and began to clean himself and Xander up, he said, "That was incredible Xander."

"I can't move," Xander groaned, "My legs feel like jelly."

"Hahahahaha," Justin laughed and kissed him lightly and whispered, "Do you want to spend the night?"

"Hmmm," Xander said, "I can't, I have to do something at home," and placed a tender kiss on Justin's lips.

Justin nodded and watched Xander put his clothes on and leave and asked, "So Xander, am I your boyfriend now?"

"You're kidding?" Xander said, "Of course you're my boyfriend and if someone hits on you I'm going to tear him apart," as he got up he gave Justin one last tender kiss and said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

He blushed and said, "Be careful Xander, alright?"

Xander winked and left and as he walked home he realized he was happy; he had a boyfriend, sure it wasn't what he expected, but he was happy and as he walked home he wondered if he'd tell Buffy about him and Justin and idly wondered if she would try to have him exorcised or something like that. He opened the door and before he went in he suddenly felt a sharp pain on the back of his head as a baseball bat collided with the back of his skull and he collapsed, as he tried to get up he suddenly felt several kicks to his chest and blessed darkness took him.

TBC

Poll question: So, who do you think attacked Xander?

Please rate and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Warning: Characters acting OOC, I think.

Chapter 5

Justin was worried, he hadn't seen Xander all day and he was worried that he had changed his mind but as Justin replayed the scene in his mind he knew that Xander was happy with him as he sat down by himself at lunch.

Cordelia was worried as Justin was but for different reasons; going missing in this town was bad news and she was worried that he could have been cornered by vampires, killed or god knows what. She began to sob, she couldn't imagine Xander as a vampire not after the way he lost Jesse and she knew Willow or Buffy wouldn't be able to handle it.

As Justin walked outside after school he was stopped by Cordelia who had a worried look on her face.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Cordelia Chase; I'm also Xander's friend. I know he was out with you last night and I need help; he hasn't been in all day and I'm almost sure most of his friends haven't noticed quite yet."

Justin took her hand and said, "It's nice to meet you, I was about to go to Xander's house to see if he got home last night."

"Oh yeah," Cordelia muttered, "That'll go well," as the scene played out in her mind.

"I'll go with you," she said, "And besides, I have a car," and grabbed his hand.

They quickly drove to Xander's place and Justin fears were growing as Cordelia looked way too afraid and her mood was worrying him. Cordelia gasped as they saw police tape at the house, she saw an officer standing there."

She drove up and looked at the officer and said in her best voice, "Hello sir, could you tell me what happened here?"

The cop looked at the two kids and said, "Kid was nearly killed by his father as far as we can tell."

Cordelia chocked back a sob and said, "Is he alright?"

"Not sure ma'am and if your that worried I suggest you go to the hospital," and turned back to do his work, "I got too much work right now."

As they drove off Cordelia screamed, "I'll have your goddamned badge!" and she drove fast to the hospital. She looked at Justin who was near tears.

Justin said, "He was with me last night, I should've made him stay with me."

"Yeah," Cordelia said, "That'd work and his father would've bashed his brains today rather then last night."

As she sped through Sunnydale's streets Justin was sobbing slightly, he was trying his best to be strong but it wasn't working. Cordelia said, "No, don't hold back, I can be the strong one here," and patted him on the back, she'd cry later but not before she'd hunt down his loser friends and give them HELL!

Justin sobbed and Cordelia looked angry, she muttered, "If Xander's father gets off somehow I'll borrow an axe and we'll have ourselves a good old fashioned hangin but first it'll be chopping pieces off him, important things."

He looked over at Cordelia and muttered, "I'm glad you're on my side Miss Chase."

"Call me Cordy, my friends call me that."

"Alright," Justin said softly and they drove into the parking lot.

Justin was further impressed when Cordelia imposed her will on the hospital staff and got them into the intensive ward; the lady was like a bar of steel.

They walked into the room where Xander was being kept and he was lying on the bed with tubes in him and a machine breathing for him.

"Oh god!" Cordelia collapsed under the stress and began to sob uncontrollably at seeing her friend and ex lying in bed like that, he looked so weak and she didn't want to see him like that.

Justin went over and brushed some of Xander's dark hair away and saw the bruised skin covering his face, "Oh god," he whispered, as he saw Cordelia sobbing he went over and put his arms around her and they grieved together.

After a half a hour Cordelia's eyes were red and puffy, Justin saw her pull out her cell phone and say, "Daddy, I need to take someone into our care. Who? It's Xander Harris. Yes my ex. His dad apparently beat him up.

No daddy, Xander's dating and that's why Mr Harris beat him up. He's pretty bad off daddy," Cordelia said, "So, I can start paying for his medical care? Thank you daddy, also I'll need access to your lawyers. I'm getting a restraining order on his family. Thanks daddy, I love you."

"There," she said to Justin, "Xander's family won't be allowed to come within ten feet."

"Umm, not that I have a problem with that but can we make these decisions for him?" Justin asked worried that she would be wrong.

"Oh, he won't mind," Cordelia said, "And besides, I don't trust his parents as far as I can throw them. Daddy's going to have Xander legally placed in our care so his parents can't make any choices on his care."

"Should we tell his friends that he's here?" Justin asked, "I mean they'll want to know, right?"

"I'm tempted not to tell them and wait for how long it takes them to realize that he hasn't been in," Cordelia said, "Personally, I'm betting it's going to be a couple weeks but I could be wrong."

'Hmm,' Justin thought as he looked at Xander lying on the bed, his face bruised. He held Xander's hand and said, "I'll visit you every day," and he kissed Xander's cheek.

"You really care for him?" Cordelia said quietly.

"I-I-I-I," Justin stammered, "I love him," and he brushed Xander's hair, he wanted his boyfriend to be awake and healthy.

"It'll be alright," Cordelia said as she patted his back and calmed him and added, "We'll both be here for him but we have to leave for today."

Justin nodded and went over to kiss Xander on the cheek again whispering, "I'll visit you everyday."

Cordelia said, "I'll hold you to that promise," and they left the hospital and she gave Justin a little hug, "We'll be visiting everyday."

Justin sobbed a bit as they left ,he didn't want to leave Xander alone and Cordelia held him close, she said, "I'll drive you home."

"Alright," Justin said quietly, as they drove to Justin's home he saw that Cordelia was still mad and after spending a couple of hours with her, he knew he didn't want her mad at him.

She dropped him off and said, "Justin, I'll be driving you to school tomorrow and, if you want to, the hospital after school."

"Thanks Cordy," Justin said softly.

Jennifer saw Justin walk in with a look of sorrow on his face; she ran over to see him and said, "Oh honey, what's wrong?"

Justin tearfully told her what was wrong and Jennifer nearly broke down, Justin was so sensitive and to have to go through this and she liked Xander, admittedly more than she like that Brian man, because he was Justin's age and he was good to Justin.

Jennifer sighed and held Justin close to him, she was sorry that he had to go through this, "It'll be alright and I'll go with you tomorrow to visit him."

"Thanks Mom," Justin said as he went upstairs to go to sleep.

Justin's night was full of nightmares about him not being able to help Xander and Xander blaming him for his injuries, he supposed if he hadn't come to Sunnydale. He woke up crying and he decided to go sleep downstairs so he didn't be in the room where he and Xander had made love.

Justin was awoken by his mom shaking him awake and telling him to get ready for school, he looked at the clock and sighed, 'Another day without Xander's kisses or hugs.' As he walked through the hallways he felt alone, as he sat down by himself he was brought out of his bad mood by Cordelia.

"What are you doing sitting here by yourself feeling bad?" she said, "You should be sitting with me; I won't let you be alone."

"Thanks Cordy," Justin said as she led him to the cafeteria and they began to eat lunch.

As they ate they heard a yell and Justin saw Xander's friend Buffy storm and, with a snarl on her face, she looked right at Justin and screamed, "Where is he?"

Justin looked confused and he said, "Who?"

"Xander," Buffy screamed, "He hasn't been at school for a couple of days and what did you do to him?"

"I didn't do a DAMN thing to HIM!" Justin yelled back, the frustration and anger of the last couple of days hitting him hard.

Cordelia glared at Buffy with a look that said 'Don't fuck with me' and grabbed Justin's hand and left the cafeteria and a furious Buffy.

"Why did she think I had something to do with Xander?" Justin asked, almost nervous.

"It's finally happened," Cordelia said, "The bleach from her dye job ate through to her brain and short circuited it."

Justin looked at Cordelia pleadingly, who knew if she told Justin everything about Xander if, no she corrected herself, when he came out of the coma he'd have her killed.

After Justin left Cordelia saw Giles and Buffy come her way, she sighed, 'This was going to be fun,' she thought to herself angrily.

"Look Cordy," Buffy said, "Justin's not a good guy, ever since he came Xander's been avoiding us and Giles thinks he's evil."

Giles shook his head and said, "I thought he needed some looking into."

Cordelia growled, 'Might as well come out with it now.' She smiled sweetly as she could and said, "Justin's not evil Buffy, he and Xander have been dating for the past three weeks."

Buffy and Giles looked at her in shock as she continued, "And his dad apparently put him in a coma for dating a boy, though they aren't sure what happened, and he's in the hospital right now barely alive and if you excuse me, I have to take Justin to visit his boyfriend while you guys do whatever you're doing."

"Wait!" Giles nearly yelled, "What is Xander's condition?"

"I'm not sure," Cordelia said with tears in her eyes, "The doctors told me which so everyone knows Daddy and I am paying for his care and if you want to see him, you run it by me."

Buffy looked at Cordelia with a hurt look and she sighed, "You three can come but one bad word and I'll have you kicked out so fast that the speed of light will look in amazement as you fly by."

"Thank you Ms Chase," Giles said respectfully and went to go get Willow.

Justin was waiting by the car when he saw Cordelia followed by Buffy, Willow and the librarian and thought, "Wow, the faculty really cares in this town."

Cordelia saw Justin waiting for them, she turned around and said, "Just one word, just one bad word out your mouth and we'll see if Slayers can fly."

Buffy nodded as she looked at Justin, she still didn't quite trust him yet but she'd give him the benefit of a doubt, for now, as they drove off to the hospital and noted Cordelia was giving her a glare so she quickly cast her head down.

They walked into the hospital and Buffy looked angry, she hated hospitals so much and now her friend was here and it wasn't a demon's fault, it was his father's fault. As they walked up to where Xander's room was Buffy's heart nearly shattered; he was lying on the bed with tubes sticking out of him, his eyes closed and his face had several angry black bruises.

Justin walked up to him, held his hand and rubbed it slightly and sighed, he whispered, "Please Xan wake up, I miss you so much."

Willow's eyes began to water and Buffy and her walked out and Cordelia heard Willow's crying while Buffy attempted to calm her down, her eyes dark with her own tears.

Giles sat next to Xander, his eyes watering a bit but he kept his resolve and held his hand as well.

TBC

Poll Questions: Do you think daddy attacked him or did someone else bashed Xander in? Also should there be any serious damage from the attack? Should Buffy and the Scoobies enact a little judgement of their own or let the police handle it?

Please rate and review


End file.
